The beginning of something more
by Jenov
Summary: My CC Jenii and her story of moving to Kanoha and finding love, friendship, and all that's inbetween. JeniiXshikamaru/Naruto/Gaara/Temari.


This is for pure fun, and to give everyone something to read! I have created a character to fit into the world of Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Naruto and/or the characters of the series/manga.  
I Own MY caharcter, Jenii.**

This is a JeniiXShikamaru (I simply adore shikamaru's personality, :-D )

Jenii moves to the Leaf village from the Sand village as an instructor in the Ninja Academy. She specializes in the training of meditating and the control of one's Seven Chakras. But what happens when She gets too close to Shikamaru, the lazy, yet smart, young man who is facing relationship problems with Temari?

**Chapter One: Welcome, Jenii.**

The small apartment layed right smack in the middle of Konoha, and despite the nosey neighbors, crowds of people, and just the busy hustle of the village, it was a considerably perfect for Jenii, even though her main practice was with the mind, body and soul, somehow it worked well. She calls it her Ying and Yang, and wouldn't have chosen it any other way.

It had been about a week and half since she left her home in the Sand Village and she was proud to say that she wasn't the least bit homesick. Atleast not yet anyways. Besides the fact that she longed for change in herself and change of scenery, Jenii was offered a position as a meditating instructor at the Ninja Academy in Konoha. Thus, she accepted and bid farewell to the land of sand.

She stood outside on her balcony overlooking the small, but busy road beneath her. It was a lovely sight to her because of all the socials gathered around. She enjoyed being around people, then of course enjoyed her time alone as well. The sun was setting and quickly the lamps of Konoha began to light up one by one, district by district. Some were of many bright colors, adding more beauty to the village.

She sighed happily and returned inside. Jenii was a young woman in her early twenties with light auburn hair in layers that cascaded in waves to her shoulders, and soft green eyes. She stood about 5' 6", slender figure, and a light tan skin complexion.

Jenii began to unpack the rest of her clothing and set them rather messy in the drawers. She claimed that it was much easier for her to find clothing this way. When she was done with that, she opened a large sized box and pulled out ornaments to decorate her new apartment. One of these ornaments was a large white and green fan that once belonged to her mother. She hung it beautifully on the wall in the living room. Now she pulled out her headband that she hadn't worn in years and smiled, hanging that at the wall where her pillows on her bed met.

"Everything is...nicely done.", she said happily as she made herself a bowl of ramen and read through her teacher's manual and the names of her new students. She was excited because she would be teaching Genin, and knew they still had a lot to learn before the Chunin Exams. It was friday night and she would not begin until monday morning. When she finished washing her bowl of the consumed ramen, Jenii sat quietly on the floor, closing her eyes as she meditated, occassionaly humming a sweet melody, with a soft smile on her face.

Jenii was awake by 9am the following saturday morning. She had her hair in a quick braid, a few of her bang strands sticking out. She was dressed in a magenta sleeveless-turtleneck with khaki pants that were rolled just below her knees, alog with sandals. Today she would meet the Hokage, who happened to be the sand village's Kazekage's good friend. She was far more interested in just wandering around Konoha, but she promised Gaara she would send her 'hello's' to the Hokage from him. Before leaving the sand village, Jenii was a personal meditating instructor for Gaara and his family. Now she would work her wonders here.

She left her apartment and headed off in the direction of the living quarters of the Hokage. She looked at her surroundings of the village, already telling herself how much she's going to like it here. Jenii now looked up at the large mountain overlooking Konoha. All of the Hokages' faces were sculptured onto it. "One..two..three..four..five..and six.", she counted aloud. She stared at the sixth carving. Out of all of them, his held a smiling, happy face.

"Naruto Uzumaki....Gaara has told me great things about you.", Jenii said aloud again, with excitement in her voice.

"Well that's good to know!", A voice came from behind her, he added a laugh along with it. Jenii was startled and turned around quickly. She gasped as she stared at the man who saved them all a few years back. The man with large, happy blue eyes and blonde hair wore the robe of a Hokage and smiled at her. Naruto laughed once more, "Welcome, Jenii. Gaara has also told me good things about you. Our village and Academy are honored to have you teaching our Genin."

She was awstricken by his words and simply nodded to his compliment, "Gaara says Hi..." For her to be standing infront of him was amazing. Konoha would definately seem less interesting without Naruto. He chuckled, "Is that really all that sand boy had to say?" , he asked. Jenii nodded and smiled, "Pretty much..yes."

"Figures, he never said much anyways.." Naruto said, it seemed his mind was having flashbacks of the past. Suddenly they both burst into laughter. Gaara did barely say much anyways. Naruto then began walking towards his home and office, "C'mon now, I want to personally show you around!" Jenii followed after him. He was everything Gaara said he was: Happy and filled with laughter.


End file.
